ezarfandomcom-20200214-history
Positions
In CoE, Position refers to your role aboard the Starship. Your Position is independent of your class, although strategically selecting a Position that meshes well with your Class is recommended. Captain A Captain's job is to make sure that a crew is cohesive, organized, and goal-oriented, even in the heat of battle. Captains pay attention to the big picture of what's going on in any encounter, and give orders accordingly. When a Captain's order is followed, a small buff is awarded to the action. Captains also have access to unique ship systems, such as short-range EMP blasts, activation of ship repair drones, stealth fields, etc. Navigation Technician Navigation Technicians (or NavTechs) are responsible for the movement of the ship, both in voidspace and in normal space. A good NavTech not only ensures that safer routes are taken to mission coordinates, but also faster ones. During encounters in normal space, the NavTech directs the ship's movement and orientation, which plays an important role in the ship's ability to fire, mediate damage, and avoid obstacles. Primary Weapons Operator Weapons Operators (WepOps) control the weapons and defense systems of the vessel, typically working in tandem with the NavTech and Chief Engineer to ensure maximum efficiency. WepOps not only decide which weapons to use and when, but also need to balance between the use of offensive capabilities and the use of defensive countermeasures, such as flak, misdirection beacons, and antimaterial blocking. The WepOp also determines which areas to target with the ship's main weapons, meaning a smart Operator can end a conflict in minutes by taking out critical enemy systems. Secondary Weapons Operator In the event that a ship has too many weapons for the Primary Weapons Operator to handle, a Secondary Weapons Operator may be assigned to assist in weapons control. In the event that a Secondary Weapons Operator is active aboard the ship, this Operator is given control of defensive countermeasures and whatever weapons the Primary Weapons Operator allows him or her to use, if any. Chief Engineer The Chief Engineer takes care of repairs and optimization of the ship's systems. When under fire, it is up to the Engineer's discretion to close off damaged rooms to prevent fires and atmosphere loss, balance power between the ship's systems, and provide maintenance for optimal performance during operations. Secondary Engineers Alongside the Chief Engineer, there may be an unlimited number of additional engineers, although they are only capable of repairs and system optimization. Power balance and room control are only available to the Chief Engineer. Wing Commander The Wing Commander is in charge of the ship's drone fleet/squadron. These are controlled independently of the main vessel as squadrons, and can be used for more accurate destruction and disabling of specific enemy systems. They are also much more effective at engaging enemy squadrons and small boarding craft than most standard ship cannons. In the absence of a Wing Commander, the Navigation Technician takes over these responsibilities. Science Expert The Science Expert analyzes unknown substances and synthesizes new weapons/technology for use. The skills of a Science Expert are sometimes mission-critical, as forensic investigation of samples obtained from combat areas can lead to the discovery of important information and evidence. When presented with a unique or unfamiliar piece of equipment, the Science Expert may also be able to analyze and reconstruct the equipment, fully or partially. In the absence of a Science Expert, the Chief Engineer takes over these responsibilities. Communications Officer Communications Officers do the talking. Communications Officers control the communication lines of the ship, and are responsible for making sure that friendly messages are sent properly and that enemy messages are intercepted or disrupted. This is especially important in stealth missions, as the Communications Officer is responsible for cutting off the enemy's ability to call for help. Communications Officers are often tasked with language interpretation and decoding, as well. In the absence of a Communications Officer, the Captain takes over these responsibilities. Category:Ruling